poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!/Transcript
This is the transcript of To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with the heroes walking until Pikachu hears something) Ash Ketchum: Wonder what that noise was? Serena: Huh, what noise? (Everything was too quiet) Clemont: I didn't hear anything. Izzy Izumi: I didn't hear anything either. Tentomon: '''Everything is to quiet. '''Teslo: '''Way too quiet. '''Fluttershy: '''I wonder why? '''Sora Takenouchi: Maybe you're imagined it. Ash Ketchum: No I definitely heard something. (Then Ash's stomach growls) Guilmon: What was that? Takato Matsuki: Was that you're stomach? (Ash laughs) Tai Kamiya: Let's eat before we starve to death. (Then Serena hears something that sounded like a vehicle) Serena: Wait a minute, I hear something now. Emerl: Me, too. (Then a Man with his Diggersby in a jeep appear and almost run over the heroes but they dodge the vehicle as he keeps going) Ash Ketchum: That was close. Serena: What is that guy's problem? Rika Nonaka: Hey, are you insane?! You could've got us road kill! Philmac: Watch where you going, you moron!! Rainbow Dash: '''What's your problem anyway?! '''Eddy: Yeah, what's the big idea?!! Officer Jenny: Out of the way! (They see Officer Jenny and her Manectric in her police motorcycle chasing after the man and his Diggersby in his jeep) Henry Wong: '''It's Officer Jenny! '''Serena: '''If Officer Jenny is after that guy. '''Clemont: Then that crazy driver could possibly be a wanted criminal. Bonnie: There could be trouble! Slumbo: Then we gotta go and what's going on! Ash Ketchum: Let's go and check it out! Pikachu: Pikachu! (Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! Narrator: As our heroes continue their journey to Cyllage City and Ash's next Kalos gym battle. They witness a police chase and now rushed to assist Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny: Hey, stop the car! Dolan: Why don't get a listen a way you say. Give me a break Jenny! Officer Jenny: Get back here! Dolan: Diggersby use Mud Shot! (Diggersby comes off the jeep and fires mud shot to hit Officer Jenny and her Manectric in her Motorcycle but she avoid the attack and hits the tree making her stop) Dolan: '''See you later! (Then the cage fell loose and it breaks open) My valuable merchandise! It fell off, it can't be! No! '''Officer Jenny: Come back here! (Then the heroes continue running as Clemont stops running way to exhausted) Clemont: I can't go on! Bonnie: Clemont! Get a grip. Henry Wong: Bonnie, give him a break. He needs to take a rest from running too much. Terriermon: Yeah, Momentai, Bonnie. Serena: Are you alright? Ash Ketchum: Clemont, how you doing? (Guilmon sniffs something) Takato Matsuki: What is it, Guilmon? Guilmon: Look over there. (They see a cage) Clemont: Something's crawling out of there. (They see a Scatterbug crawling out of the cage) Ash Ketchum: Never seen that before. (He brings out his Pokedex and analyze Scatterbug) Ash's Pokedex: Scatterbug the Scatterdust Pokémon. When attacked by another Pokémon, Scatterbug scatters the black powder that cover its body and regulates its body temperature. Izzy Izumi: That cage must've fell out of the jeep. Torts: Luckily it escaped, good one. Philmac: Yeah...... I guess. Tai Kamiya: Scatterbug is a Bug type. (Scatterbug unleashes a black powder) Palmon: What's wrong with it? Clemont: It looks like it's trying to scare us off. Ash Ketchum: You don't have to worry about us hurting you, Scatterbug, we're your friends. Emerl: Yeah, let us help you. (Then Scatterbug becomes injured) Ash Ketchum: Scatterbug! Clemont: Scatterbug looks kinda weak. Bonnie: We better hurry and take it to the Pokemon Center. Serena: (She checks her Guidebook) I'll look it up. It's over this way. Come on! Ash Ketchum: Okay, let's go! Emerl: Let's go! Tai Kamiya: Move out, gang! (They run to the Pokemon Center. Meanwhile Officer Jenny was looking for that man but no sign of him. Cut to the Pokemon Center) Ash Ketchum: Nurse Joy, please help Scatterbug. Nurse Joy: Sure. Take care of it, Wigglytuff. (Wigglytuff takes Scatterbug to treat it's wounds) Nurse Joy: Now don't worry about a thing. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot. Fluttershy: '''Looking better now. '''Kraw: Not yet, Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle: '''We need to wait, until it's recovered. '''Nurse Joy: It looks like you're Scatterbug doesn't come from around this area. Ash Ketchum: Huh? Wait, you can tell just by looking. Nurse Joy: Yes. Take a look up at the screen. (They look up and they see the image of different color patterns of Vivillon) Mimi Tachikawa: Vivillon. Serena: But they all look different. Nurse Joy: Vivillon have many different patterns depending on where they come from, and they are many more patterns than that. Bonnie: Awesome! T.K. Takaishi: So cool! Nurse Joy: In a smillar way, Scatterbug has slight differences too. Ash Ketchum: Wow. Pikachu: Pika. Michelangelo: Totally radical! Nurse Joy: I would be interesting to know where you found that Scatterbug. Takato Matsuki: Well, Nurse Joy it kinda started like... Officer Jenny: (Off-screen) I've got you! (A rope came out of nowhere tying up Ash's wrist it was Officer Jenny) Tai Kamiya: What are you doing?! Officer Jenny: Now don't make a move, or will be in a lot of trouble than you are already 'em. (Manectric growls) Donatello: A Manectric. Ash Ketchum: Move! You've already got me tied up! Officer Jenny: Believe me, I know who you are. If you have the stolen Scatterbug than you must work with Dolan the Pokemon Smuggler! Agumon: What are you talking about? Veemon: Stop, it was mistake Ash never did anything for evil! Serena: No way! Clemont: We we're chasing after you because we wanted to help you Officer Jenny. Terriermon: Momentai, Officer Jenny! We're not working with that Pokemon Smuggler whatever you call him. RIgby: We weren't kidnapping Scatterbug! We we're helping to treat it's wounds! Officer Jenny: Then that means. Nurse Joy: Somehow the Pokemon Smuggler must've drop the cage. Henry Wong: That's what I think. Officer Jenny: I'm so sorry, I'm always jumping into conclusions. And then I mess things up. Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, it's okay. Mordecai: He's right. What you did was a mistake. (Then they see Wigglytuff bring a fully healed Scatterbug) Nurse Joy: Scatterbug's fine now. Ash Ketchum: Scatterbug! Serena: You're okay. (Cut to the heroes sitting on the table) Ash Ketchum: All that stuff you we're talking about earlier. I've never heard of a Pokemon Smuggler before. Gomamon: What on earth is exactly is a Pokemon Smuggler? Officer Jenny: Pokemon Smugglers are bad people who steal and then sell Pokemon online to unscrupulous Pokemon Collecters the world over. Sora: First they steal Pokemon? Goofy: Then they sell them online? Officer Jenny: Right. Dolan is a Pokemon Smuggler. He specializes Vivillon, so he grabs every Scatterbug and Spewpa he can get his thieving hands on. Serena: So he must be keeping lots of them in his hideout. All those poor helpless Scatterbug and Spewpa. Officer Jenny: Yes, I'm sure he's got countless Pokemon. And once they evolve into Vivillon he sells in a Premium. Davis Motomiya: No way! Yolei Inoue: That's awful! Ash Ketchum: There's no excuse for that. What an awful guy! Pikachu: Pikachu! Serena: '''The worst! '''Bonnie: He's stink! Clemont: Disgusting! Michelangelo: He steals and sells Scatterbug, Spewpa and Vivillon. Totally Bogus! Flain: And not to mention, capturing the Mixels! Koji Minamoto: No, Flain. Dolan is not interesting capturing the Mixels. He's only interesting capturing Scatterbug, Spewpa and Vivillon. Flurr: They say if All Scatterbug, Spewpa and Vivillon got captured, and send them online like Ebay. Officer Jenny: Scatterbug is getting restless! Clemont: Look. (Scatterbug evolves into Spewpa) Tommy Himi: It evolved! Zoe Orimoto: So cute! Bonnie: I've never seen a Pokemon of all, right in front of my eyes! Koichi Kimura: It's a Spewpa! Ash's Pokedex: Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokémon. When Spewpa is attacked, it scares its enemies away by stiffening and spreading its fur like wings. Takuya Kanbara: So cool! Bonnie: Hey, since we saw Scatterbug evolve! Could you teach me about evolution please? Matt Ishida: That's easy, we know everything about evolutions. Gabumon: Please tell her about evolution, Ash. Ash Ketchum: I could do that, no prob. Evolution is when a Pokemon starts to glow super bright and transform like Bam! And that's everyone goes "Wow, that's awesome!" That's about all there is to it. Bonnie: Okay, I don't get it at all. Tai Kamiya: Boy, you made her not understand about evolution. Clemont: I guess that's my cue to take over. There are some kinds of Pokemon, who changed their shapes after certain criteria are mean't and this is called evolution. For example. Scatterbug evolves into Spewpa, and Spewpa evolves into Vivillon. There are several way to make Pokemon evolve but the most common way is. Like with Vivillon when they reach a certain level and then evolve. And alternative method is by using an evolution stone, for example for Pikachu to evolve into Raichu it needs a thunderstone. Serena: It's so amazing how they evolve. Bonnie: Pokemon sure are amazing, I guess I've still got a lot to learn. Ash Ketchum: Clemont is saying what I was saying in a different way. Bonnie: You think? Serena: That was great, thank you very much. Clemont: Thank nothing of it. Impressive, eh? (He sees something on Spewpa's fur) There's seems to be in Spewpa's fur. Officer Jenny: Yeah, I wonder what could it be. Clemont: Let's take a closer look. It looks like some sort of chip that's use for transmitting signals. Serena: A signal? Patamon: But for what? Officer Jenny: I know, Dolan must've been planted that chip as a tracking device so he can hunt down any Pokemon that might get away from him. Gatomon: '''Then he might be close by. '''Ash Ketchum: Well if he is, I'll get him. Pikachu: Pikachu! Krader: '''Let's bash him out of him! When we Max up and set these Pokemon free! (Spewpa communicates) '''Ash Ketchum: What's wrong? Officer Jenny: Spewpa is probably worried. After all Dolan is still holding it's friends captive. Yoshi: That's not good. Ash Ketchum: You wanna get your friends out of here, huh? Emerl: I've got an idea. Listen up, Team Robot members. First we'll let Dolan take Spewpa back and then we'll follow using a transmitting signal, that way he'll lead us to his hide and all of his Pokemon his capture them. Ash Ketchum: And that will make an easy to rescue all of Spewpa's stolen friends. Officer Jenny: That's a great plan. Do you think we can really pull it off? Twilight Sparkle: We have an inventor in our house, that's your cue Clemont. Clemont: Sounds like my cue to get busy. (Chuckles) The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear On! I happen to have the perfect invention for just a situation like this, and here it is. I like to call it The Omnidirectional Super Sensitive Tracking Dish! Donatello: Nice. Leonardo: Awesome. Bonnie: The name's better this time. Tentomon: So what does it do? Clemont: The first thing we need to is to detect and memorize the frequency of the transmitter chip. We can then pinpoint Spewpa's location no matter where it goes. Power on. See we're up and running. Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Science is so amazing! Mordecai: Yeah, it is! RIgby & Mordecai: Ooooooohhhhhhh! Bonnie: But Dolan drop a Scatterbug, right? Donkey Kong: Yes and...? Bonnie: Remember Scatterbug evolve into a Spewpa, since then. Officer Jenny: Don't worry, no problem. Once he sees Scatterbug's chip on Spewpa, it won't take him long to figure everything out. Sora Takenouchi: It's a bad idea. Using Spewpa as bait might be dangerous. Biyomon: You're right. Serena: You do have a point, Sora. Jake the Dog: Then what are we suppose to do now? Ash Ketchum: I'll just act as a decoy. Rigby: Great idea! Clemont: Well if anybody can pull it off it's you. Serena: Just a minute, I thought of this so I wanna help. (Shows everyone her case) Costume design is what I do. Bonnie: The Master of make up! (Cut to Ash dress up as a Spewpa) Shuff: I really like your Spewpa costume. Henry Wong: That's so cool. Officer Jenny: You definitely look like Spewpa, but you're a bit too big. Rika Nonaka: He's right. You cannot fit inside the cage. Serena: Let's have Dedenne do it. Bonnie: Yea! Dedenne! (Dedenne dress up as Spewpa) Renamon: You must the tiniest Pokemon than Spewpa. T.K. Takaishi: How about Patamon and Chespin? Clemont: Great idea. (Chespin and Patamon dress up as Spewpa) Bonnie: It's just the right side. Clemont: They just like Spewpa! Leonardo: All right, Team. Let's do this. Turtle Power! (Cut to outside of the plain) Emerl: Now all we do now is wait until he comes. Tai Kamiya: Unless that if the whole plan will be useless. Officer Jenny: Dolan is a very greedy man. He'll definitely come back or he won't make all that money. Davis Motomiya: Once he picks up the cage. Takato Matsuki: We'll follow him. Takuya Kanbara: Then we'll find his hideout and take him down. Bonnie: Look, it's him. (They see Dolan driving by to find a cage that has fallen off his Jeep) (Who's that Pokemon? Segment starts) Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Scatterbug! (Back to the episode) (Dolan then stops) Dolan: The signal from the chip is coming from here somewhere. Ah, there you are, is my precious merchandise safe and sound? So you evolve into a Spewpa, eh? You do look do look sounded a little bit strange, maybe now you'll evolve into a hugely valuable Vivillon. Officer Jenny: It looks like Dolan brought the disguise. Serena: I know what I'm doing. Dolan: Off we go! J.P. Shibayama: Well, Clemont? Clemont: My inventions working great. Ash Ketchum: Ready to go? Officer Jenny: Yeah, let's move it. (Then the heroes run to follow Dolan) Clemont: Dolan just drove into the forest. Officer Jenny: We can't lose him. Clemont: Don't worry, as long as the chip is sending a signal. (Suddenly he sees his electricity appears out of his invention) Kari Kamiya: What's wrong? Clemont: I don't know?! What happened?! (The invention explode making Ash and Co's hair puff up) Takuya Kanbara: (In Benson's voice) Oh, come on! Are you kidding me?! Tai Kamiya: Seriously?!?! Takato Matsuki: Not again! Davis Motomiya: Why did it explode?! Officer Jenny: Alright then, I'll just have to follow him, thanks for your help. Ash Ketchum: Good luck. Hey, we'll save all of your buddies. I promise. Biyomon: Maybe you're Fletchling can do the job for us. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Fletchling, I choose you! (He throws his Pokeball) I need you to look for a vehicle. Flurr: '''Okay, I'll go with Fletchling, and We'll follow Dolan to the lair. '''Biyomon: Me, too. Tentomon: I'll go too. Joe Kido: Good luck, Flurr. Sora Takenouchi: Be careful, Biyomon. Izzy Izumi: Don't get caught, Tentomon. (They fly and they find a Dolan's vehicle) Flurr: Let's go. (They fly back to the heroes) Tai Kamiya: Did you find it? Biyomon: Yes. Ken Ichijouji: Show us where it is. Flurr: Follow us. Ash Ketchum: What's wrong? Clemont: Maybe Dolan's hideout is nearby. Sora Takenouchi: Did you guys found it? Tentomon: Yes. Ash Ketchum: Great, return. (Ash returns Fletchling back to his Pokeball) (Then they arrive at Dolan's hideout) Clemont: That's definitely it, Dolan's truck. Yoshi: And no one is guarding the hideout. Donkey Kong: Good now we can sneak in. Rigby: But we can't start without Officer Jenny. Where is she? Serena: Let's sit tight for now. Ash Ketchum: But what if he escapes while we're waiting for her. Let's go. Emerl: (Grabs Ash's arm) Hold it, Ash. If Dolan sees us, who know what he'll do to our Pokemon and worse part is T.K.'s best friend Patamon. Clemont: Emerl's right. We need to make saftely resucing the captive Pokemon on our first priority. T.K. Takaishi: Then what are we suppose to do? Serena: We should found out if anyone's inside. Takato Matsuki: Try you're Froakie. Ash Ketchum: Got it. Now Froakie I choose you! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Froakie) I need you to find out if there's anyone inside that building. (Ash makes a circle shape with his arms) If no one's inside, give me a sign. (Froakie then jumps off and looks everywhere and then looks inside the building and nothing was in there just some captive Spewpa as Froakie makes a signal) Emerl: Froakie says the coast is clear! Kari Kamiya: That means that's our chance. Clemont: Okay, let's get in there and rescue the Pokemon. Bonnie: Ya! Koji Kinamoto: Bonnie, be quiet not to make any noises in excitement. Tai Kamiya: Alright! Now let's go! Leonardo: Let's go, Turtle Power. (They walk to the hideout and then...) Ash Ketchum: Is something wrong? (Then a net came out of the ground trapping the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Everybody! Tai Kamiya: Kari! Davis Motomiya: Ken! Takato Matsuki: Henry! Rika! Takuya Kanbara: J.P! Zoe! Tommy! Dolan: Well, well, well guess I miss the Pokemon and some kids. Ash Ketchum: Dolan! Agumon: '''It's the Pokemon Smuggler! '''Dolan: How about that, heard of me huh? Tai Kamiya: Of course we do, you greedy selfish Pokemon Smuggler! Ash Ketchum: Let all of our friends go! Emerl: Or else! Dolan: Give me a break, nobody tricks me and gets away with it. (He shows everyone Chespin and Patamon trapped in the cage) You punks are responsible for this, are ya?! Ash Ketchum: It's Chespin! Tai Kamiya: And Patamon! Dolan: It was a ruff ride so the disgiuse fell off, but I'll get even with you by selling these little ones too! (Clemont and T.K. gasped) Takato Matsuki: No! Takuya Kanbara: '''Dude, you're trying to sell Chespin and Patamon?! Are you crazy?! '''Ash Ketchum: You're not doing that! Davis Motomiya: We won't let you take our friends away! Dolan: You've got some mouth on ya! Now hand over that Spewpa! (Dolan throws his Pokeball summoning his Diggersby) Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokemon? (Ash brings out his Pokedex and analyzes Diggersby) Ash's Pokedex: Diggersby, the Digger Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bunnelby. Diggersby can easily lift a boulder weighing over a ton with its powerful ears. (Froakie jumps in to fight) Ash Ketchum: Wanna battle? Clemont: Diggersby is a Ground type Pokemon. So Froakie's water type moves are super effective against it. Bonnie: I know you can do it, Ash! Serena: Don't lose to a crook like him! Ash Ketchum: Right, he's going down! Tai Kamiya: Let's go, Agumon! Agumon: Gotcha! Davis Motomiya: Ready, Veemon! Veemon: Ready! Takato Matsuki: Teach that selfish Smuggler a painful lesson, Guilmon! Guilmon: Okay! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon and Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon) Takato Matsuki: Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate! (Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon) Takuya Kanbara: Koji, Koichi and I will get the others out of the net, you fight that Smuggler. Davis Motomiya: Okay, we'll cover ya. Tai Kamiya: Prepare to be defeated, dude! Dolan: We'll just see about that! Diggersby, mud shot! (Diggersby uses Mud Shot) Ash Ketchum: Dodge, Froakie! (Froakie dodges the attack) Ash Ketchum: '''Great, use Bubble! '''Growlmon: Dragon Slash! (Froakie fires Bubble and Growlmon performs Dragon Slash hitting Diggersby) Dolan: What?! Use Dig! (Diggersby uses Dig) ExVeemon: Where did it go? Ash Ketchum: It can come out from everywhere! Greymon: Let's be careful and stay focus. (Then Diggersby appears and attacks Froakie) Ash Ketchum: Froakie! Dolan: Double slap! Let's go! Clemont: Froakie won't be able to dodge if it's in the air. (Diggersby hits Froakie with it's ears) Ash Ketchum: You're doing great. Tai Kamiya: Greymon, take Diggersby down! Greymon: '''Nova Blast! (Greymon fires Nova Blast but Diggersby dodges it) '''Dolan: Use Double slap on that orange Digimon! (Diggersby uses the attack and hits Greymon) ExVeemon: Vee-Laser! (ExVeemon fires the attack but Diggersby dodges it) Dolan: Now Mud shot! (Diggersby fires Mud shot hitting ExVeemon) Davis Motomiya: Stand tough! Takato Matsuki: Stop Diggersby! (Growlmon charges but then Diggersby hits Growlmon with Hammer arm as Takato feels the pain) Emerl: Are you okay? Takato Matsuki: I'm fine. Emerl: I got this. (Emerl jumps and kicks Diggersby) Ash Ketchum: Awesome, Emerl. Dolan: Great! Proof them wrong with Hammer arm! Ash Ketchum: Use Water Pulse and counter that! (Froakie fires water pulse but Diggersby dodges two attacks and hits Froakie with Hammer arm) Ash Ketchum: Froakie, be strong! Dolan: (laughs) Isn't that sweet. Enough of this, use hammer arm and attack as hard as you can. (Diggersby runs while activating the attack) Flain: Ash, look out! Seismo: Run! Krader: Run for it! Ash Ketchum: '''Froakie, are you okay? Hey, Spewpa, don't worry I'm gonna keep you safe no matter what! '''Tai Kamiya: Our Digimon will defend you guys! (Spewpa jumps and hits Diggersby) Ash Ketchum: Spewpa! You're protecting both of us. Dolan: Don't forget that's my merchandise! Emerl: Spewpa is not you're merchandise! Dolan: Enough! Forget it! Use hammer arm and show that Spewpa, robot and three Digimon who is messing with! (Spewpa uses Protect) Clemont: It's Spewpa's protect. Ash Ketchum: Nice job, Spewpa! Tai Kamiya: Keep it up! (Spewpa uses String shot tying Diggersby up) Clemont: That's String shot! Serena: Wow, Spewpa, you're awesome! Bonnie: A Diggersby mummy. Dolan: What do you think your doing?! Get out of that! (Diggersby struggles and gets out of the string shot as Ash and the others gasp) Davis Motomiya: That didn't work! Tai Kamiya: '''Greymon, Stand tough! '''Dolan: Now I think it's time we finish this up. (Then Spewpa spins around) Ash Ketchum: Spewpa, what's the matter? Clemont: Of course. When Spewpa starts getting wrestless, that means. (Spewpa starts to evolve) Serena: It's evolving. (Spewpa evolves into Vivillon) Greymon: Vivillon! Ash Ketchum: Wow, so cool! (Flashback starts with Viola summons her Vivillon) Bonnie: It has a different than Vivillon have. (Flashback ends) Yoshi: Pretty! Koji Minamoto: You did it, Vivillon. Dolan: Gorgeous! Vivillon's beauty is what makes them such a high price! Scatterbug and Spewpa, there all fantastic money makers! (Giggles very crazy) Takato Matsuki: Man, that guy is crazy. Ash Ketchum: Oh, man, that guy! You only think of Pokemon is the way to make money! Emerl: And there's no way we're not gonna let you get away with this! Dolan: Hurry up and get rid of those annoying kids and the robot with the big mouth, or I'll go nuts! Davis Motomiya: No! You're the one who's nuts! Dolan: Shut up, big mouth Gogglehead! Mud shot, go! (Diggersby uses Mud Shot but Vivillon uses safeguard) Koichi Kimura: It's Vivillon's safeguard! Ash Ketchum: That's great, Vivillon! Go! (Vivillon uses Stun Spore paralyzing Diggersby) Clemont: It's Stun Spore! Tai Kamiya: Now! Defeat that Jerk's Diggersby! Greymon: Nova Blast! ExVeemon: Vee-Laser! Growlmon: Pyro Blaster! (Three Digimon fire their attacks defeated Diggersby) Takato Matsuki: All right! Dolan: Diggersby! (He brings out a net) All right, I'll just catch you myself! (He was about to catch Vivillon but a rope came out of nowhere tied up his wrist) What's that? Ash, Emerl, Tai, Davis, Takato & Takuya: Officer Jenny! Officer Jenny: Sorry to keep you waiting. Dolan: Oh, no you don't! Officer Jenny: Stop! Or prepare for an Electro Ball, see! (Manectric growls preparing to strike him with Electro Ball) Dolan: If you still think I'm gonna listen to anything you've said give me a break! (Vivillon unleashes powder to calm Dolan down) Dolan: I started to feel like I should give up. Ed: Cool! What was that move? Double-D: Vivillon's scales have a soothing effect that calms an opponent's fighting spirit, Ed. Officer Jenny: Now you're under arrest. Dolan: (Fells down) Okay, I give up. Clemont: Chespin, you were great. T.K. Takaishi: You okay, Patamon? Patamon: Yeah. Takato Matsuki: '''*Whew* Dolan and Diggersby are two tough cookies, but you did it. '''Guilmon: '''Did you say cookies? '''Takato Matsuki: '''I can't believe your thinking about food right now. '''Flurr: '''That was a close one, But thanks for saving us. '''Flain: '''Without you, We would be goners, But thanks. '''Krader: And thanks to Vivillon's Power, It calms him down. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, let's get the others out of here. (At sunset all Spewpas are free) Tai Kamiya: Well that's it. That's all of them. Kari Kamiya: Good luck, Spewpa. Ash Ketchum: Okay, everyone you're free now. (Vivillon talks to a group of Spewpa) Clemont: Vivillon looks very happy to see it's friends again. Serena: It's great to see all of you together. (Then a group of Spewpa evolves into Vivillon as they all fly away) Sora Takenouchi: There so beautiful. Mimi Tachikawa: I really wish I have one of those! Ash Ketchum: Hey, everyone! Don't get caught again! (Then three Vivillon flies down to Ash, Emerl and the rest of the heroes) Emerl: Goodbye, Vivillon. We'll see each other again. Philmac: Yeah.... someday. (Then they all fly away) Serena: Vivillon are so beautiful! Narrator: With the help of Officer Jenny. Our heroes have stop the arendus schemes of Pokemon Smuggler Dolan, and free the stolen Vivillon. Now the journey to Cyllage City continues. (Episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts